Like We Used To
by melodicBooknerd13
Summary: Trent reminisces in his time with Gwen. Songfic based on "Like We Used To" by A Rocket to the Moon.


**Hey guys! Ok, so I've been so late with updating anything. I haven't updated since, what, October? Hopefully that'll change soon. But for now, here's a new songfic.**

 **So, one of my favorite songs came on, and in a 20 minute burst of inspiration, I wrote this entire thing. It's 1 in the morning. I just wrote this in 20 minutes. And I don't think it's crap, so here you go.**

 **I said this is based on one of my favorite songs. That is true. As you can tell from the name of the story, this is based on the song "Like We Used To" by A Rocket to the Moon. It's a beautiful song, and I really think you should listen to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Total Drama. I think that's for the best. And I don't own the song or the band it's from. Seriously, not even a digital copy. I use YouTube for it.**

 **Here it is!**

* * *

 _Like We Used To_

Trent was sitting at his desk, trying to write a new song for his performance the next week.

He tried to think of anything he hadn't written before, which was quite a lot, but his mind always went back to one thing: Gwen.

Thinking about her made him think of all of the memories he had with her.

He thought of the time when they were asleep in her bed, after a night of just talking to each other, enjoying the company of one another. How she fell asleep with her breathing slow and steady, at the same speed of his heart beating. How it felt to just lie there, next to each other under the warm covers.

He thought about how he wished things could be like that again. That it should be him in that bed again, instead of Duncan.

Duncan. The guy Gwen had left him for.

Trent thought about all of the things they did together. He wondered if Duncan did the things he used to do with her, like watch Gwen's favorite movies with her, and let her tell him all of her favorite parts, even though they'd watched it a million times, or hold her whenever she was crying. Did he sing to her music while she danced along?

He continued to attempt to keep his mind off of his ex, but to no avail.

He thought back to a particular time, fourteen months and seven days from that day, to be exact. They were in Trent's car, on the way back from their school's art show. Gwen had gotten first place with her somewhat dark painting, "Life and Death", and she and Trent decided to go to the park afterwards to celebrate and get ice cream from a small ice cream shop next to it.

They never did get ice cream.

Trent knew she must remember this, too, the feel of her skin against the car window, of their hearts pounding against each other.

He thought about how it should be him in that car now. It should be him with Gwen in the darkness of it now. Instead of Duncan.

Instead of writing a song, Trent decided to write a letter that would never be sent. He addressed it at the top to Gwen's apartment.

In the letter, he didn't write a proper introduction. All he wrote were questions he wanted to ask her.

"Will Duncan love you like I loved you? Will he tell you this every day?"

"Will he make you feel invincible with everything he says?"

"Can you promise me that this was right, and that you didn't just throw everything that we had away?"

At the very end, Trent simply wrote "Will you do all of these things like we used to?"

After signing the letter at the bottom, he sat there for a moment, then stood up and took the paper to his bedroom.

Rather than throwing the letter away, he opened a drawer in his dresser, and gently stuffed it in there under his socks.

* * *

 **Here it is. I'm just realizing how freaking short this is. Jesus Christ... Oh well. Again, it's 1 AM and I just wrote this entire thing in the notes app on my phone in 20 minutes.**

 **I'll try updating The Diary and TDPA (will be renamed at some point) as soon as I can, sorry for not updating in so long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, so please leave a review (guest reviewers too!) telling me what you thought.**

 **Thats all for now. Bye!**


End file.
